1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the invention relates to golf club covers and more particularly to a combination golf club cover which incorporates a thermal beverage insulator as an integral part of the cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the years golfers have developed a number of accessory products for use with golf clubs and golf bags. These include a variety of golf club covers, cleaning equipment, decorative items, and novelty items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,799 discloses a basic golf club cover; U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,812 discloses a type of golf club cover which is readily detachable from a golf bag; U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,862 discloses a decorative golf club cover with tassels; U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,284 discloses a cover and temporary restraining device; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,955 discloses a waterproof golf club cover.
Although many of the above referenced patents relate to some form of a golf club cover, none of these inventions teach or suggest a combination golf club cover which includes a beverage insulator as a unitary device.
No matter what their level of skill, most golfers enjoy refreshments on the course during a round of golf. These refreshments include soft drinks such as Coke, Pepsi, Root Beer and the like, as well as beer. These drinks conventionally are available in twelve (12) or sixteen (16) ounce cans, either through dispensing machines placed about the golf course, or at the club facilities including the pro shop, bar or restaurant. Alternatively, many golfers bring their own beverages to the course and place them in the golf cart with coolers, ice bags or the like.
A problem develops while the golfer is on the course consuming the beverages. There are no commercially available beverage insulators, such as coolers, which allow the beverage to remain at a desired temperature while playing golf, making shots, and moving the cart in cycles. Especially in warm climates, the beverage can become extremely warm in a matter of minutes which results in extreme inconvenience to the golfer as well as waste.
There are no commercially available combination golf club covers and beverage coolers which would automatically accompany the golfer on the course when he has his bags and clubs.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide such a combination golf club cover.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination golf club cover and beverage insulator which is cost effective yet operationally efficient.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination golf club cover and beverage insulator which can be adapted for use with any given golf club.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination golf club cover and beverage insulator which readily interfaces with the golf club itself, simultaneously interfaces with a beverage once the club cover is removed from the club, and comprises an integral, unitary device.
It is finally highly desirable to provide a combination golf club cover and beverage insulator which incorporates all of the above mentioned features and objects.